The present invention relates to a case lock, and more particularly to a central control case lock.
There are numerous kinds of locks for suitcases, baggage cases or cosmetic cases with substantially the same working principle. But they are differently constructed to meet with various needs. A central control case lock is referred to a lock which is incorporated with a side frame of a case and has a central numerical lock controlling two side locking mechanisms. Conventionally, the central control case lock has the central numerical lock and the side locking mechanisms interconnected through complicated transmitting and linking mechanisms and is composed of numerous complicated parts which are assembled together by screws or rivets which results in a tedious and time-consuming assembling procedure. It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with the above situation.